


frost

by inamorata



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorata/pseuds/inamorata
Summary: she can melt even the most frost-ridden hearts.AU.





	frost

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first fic here, and the first time I've written fanfic in like 4 years,,, so please excuse any amateur mistakes lmao I'm bad at writing :')))
> 
> this is an AU where Anankos doesn't go crazy and rek™ everyone and everything. Garon isn't evil, sumeragi never marries mikoto, corrin doesn't go to nohr, etc
> 
> basically "hey if anankos didn't ruin everything what would corriander be like?" 
> 
> f!corrin x Xander <3

The first time he sees her is when he's 13, he is with his father, King Garon, in Valla for trade negotiations that he apparently needed to be there for (to see how “real kings” act).

She is playing in the freshly fallen snow, her silvery white hair shimmering against the soft sunlight. The only thing keeping her from blending in completely with the snow is her eyes.

They are like rubies, a brilliant shade of crimson that Xander is sure he has never seen before. They shine bright, as if reflecting the rays of the sun bearing down across Valla, and glimmer with such _mystery_ that Xander feels compelled to stop and stare.

(Not that he’d _really_ stop and stare, that would be creepy and he'd probably be scolded for standing around while they needed to be on their way.)

“Xander.” his father’s voice snaps him back to reality, and he tears his gaze off of the alluring girl, somewhat hesitantly.

“Sorry, Father,” he apologizes, but his mind is still lingering on the girl.

As they enter the castle of Valla, he makes sure to remember those eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! chapter 2 coming up soon :')) sorry this chapter is short lmao


End file.
